how can i help?
by willowrose1616
Summary: Giles goes back to find Buffy alive and with a suprise. Will he be able to help her? Or will this truely be the end of the slayer... crappy summary but it's my first bg pairing so be nice plz
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**Rupert Giles." Giles snapped at whoever was calling him at 3:30 in the morning. "G..Giles it's Willow I'm sorry it's so late but I need to talk to you. Willow said softly. Giles sighed and sat up. He hadn't even been gone 48 hours yet and they were already calling him. "What is it Willow you can't possibly miss me already." Giles stated lightly and he heard Willow sigh on the other end. "Actually we do miss you but that's not why I called. I called because of Buffy." Giles sighed and rolled his eyes. "What did the bloody bot do now?" Giles refused to call that thing Buffy. It wasn't Buffy. His Buffy was gone. **

**That thought alone caused Giles to reach for his bottle of scotch and take a long swig. "No... No Giles not the bot, Buffy she's back." Giles dropped the bottle of scotch letting it shatter on the floor and started choking on the sip he had just taken. "Giles?" Willow questioned after a few moments of quiet on Giles's side. "What? Oh yes I'll be back on the earliest flight I can catch but until then let me talk to her." Giles stated and Willow hesitated looking over at Buffy still form on her bed. "Willow?" Giles questioned. "I'll see if she'll talk. She hasn't talked to anyone but Dawn and that's only because it's Dawn." Willow said softly although she knew Buffy could hear her. "Just try Willow please." Giles said desperately. **

"**Buffy?" Willow said gently as if she were talking to a small child. Buffy turned and looked at her best friend. "It's Giles he wants to talk to you." Willow said watching to see if she would notice a difference in Buffy and got her answer immediately. Buffy's whole face lit up at the mention of Giles's name and she reached out for the phone. "Hang on Giles she wants to talk to you." Willow then handed Buffy the phone and left the room to give them a few minutes.**

"**Buffy?" Giles questioned hesitantly. "Yeah it's me." Buffy said in a shaky voice. "Oh dear lord." Giles muttered and Buffy smiled for the first time since she came back. "How are you?" Giles asked knowing that it was a stupid question to ask. "It hurts here. Everything hurts so bad." Buffy said so softly Giles had to strain to hear. "Oh Buffy. I'm so sorry I'm not there. I'll be back as soon as I can." Giles assured her. "So you didn't know?" Buffy asked after a few seconds. "Know what Buffy?" Buffy took a deep breath before answering so that she wouldn't start crying. "That Willow and the gang planned to bring me back?" Giles sighed and removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "No luv I didn't know. I promise we'll talk more when I get there but for now you should try and rest and I'll see you as soon as I can." Giles said as he started packing his things. "Alright I'll see you soon." Buffy said softly. "Yes I'll be there soon hang on until I get there." Giles said knowing that she was falling apart. "I'll try. It's just so hard." Buffy stated letting the tears finally fall. "I know and I'm sorry it's so hard I'll be there soon." Giles said then hung up. Buffy sighed and hung up as well. _At least Giles is on his way now. Hopefully it will get better._ Buffy thought to herself as Willow walked back into the room.**

"**Is he on his way back?" Willow questioned however all Buffy did was nod. "Alright well I'll just let you rest and see you in the morning ok." Willow said getting tired of trying to talk to Buffy. "Ok." Buffy whispered so softly Willow wasn't sure she heard it but the look on Buffy's face said that she had said it. **

**After Willow left Buffy laid down to try and sleep but every time she closed her eyes she saw the coffin and felt as if she couldn't breath. After a few times of trying Buffy sat up and pulled her knees to her chest and tried to remember something good, anything that would take her mind off of digging her way out of the coffin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**That is how Dawn found her the next morning. "Buffy." Dawn whispered softly trying to wake her sister gently and knowing that she's the only one that can get to her. "Buffy wake up." Dawn gently reached over and touched Buffy's arm and that got her to jump and turn to glare at Dawn ready to fight. Buffy relaxed a little when she saw that it was Dawn. **

"**Sorry Dawnie what's up?" Buffy asked after a few seconds. "Giles called a few minutes ago and said that he should be here soon he had just landed and was coming straight over. I figured you would want to know." Dawn told her sitting down next to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. "Yeah thanks Dawn." Buffy smiled slightly relaxing a bit more in Dawn's arms. "Rough night again?" Dawn questioned knowing that Buffy has trouble sleeping now that she came back. "Yeah it's the same thing as always. Close my eyes and I feel like I'm back in that damn coffin." Buffy snapped with a little shudder. **

"**I wis... or hoped there would be something that I could do to make you feel better." Dawn stated and Buffy smirked at how she caught herself on the wish. "I'll be fine. Now go so I can get dressed and I'll be down in a few minutes." Buffy said letting go of her sister. "Alright I'll see you in a few minutes." Dawn said cheerfully and then kissed Buffy on the top of the head and bounced out of the room.**

**Buffy just watched her sister go and shook her head. At least she had Dawn and that was a good reason to be back she had missed her sister when she was gone even though she knew she was ok. Buffy sighed and got up to get dressed and trying to prepare herself to face another day. **

**Just as Buffy had finished getting ready and started down stairs she heard the front door be slammed open and was on full alert. "Where is she?" Giles demanded and Buffy relaxed knowing that it was only Giles. She quickly made her way down the stairs and into the living room. "I'm here." Buffy stated softly and Giles whipped around at the sound of her voice. Buffy could see how tense he was and watched him visibly relax at the sight of her. In the next instant Giles had Buffy in his arms. "I was so afraid that it was a dream." Giles told Buffy as he hugged her. "It wasn't a dream I'm here Ru." Buffy said and Giles pulled back to look into her eyes and in the next moment his lips were on hers while all the scoobies minus Dawn stared in shock. **


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**After a few moments they pulled apart so they could get some much needed oxygen and that's when they remembered they had an audience. **

"**Oops." Buffy whispered softly to Giles and he just chuckled. "I think we've been found out luv." Giles laughed softly. Buffy just laughed. "I think so." Buffy said taking a step back from Giles and turned to look at her friends.**

"**Did everyone else just see Giles kiss Buffy?" Xander asked trying to make sure that he wasn't going crazy. "I think so." Willow stared just as confused as Xander and Buffy and Giles just rolled their eyes. "Let's sit shall we and we'll try to explain." Giles suggested and everyone nodded moving towards the living room. Giles sat on the couch and Buffy went to sit next to him when Giles stopped her pulling her into his lap. "I have been away from you too long for you to sit so far away." Giles whispered into her ear and Buffy just sighed and snuggled into his arms resting her head on his shoulder finally feeling a sense of calm. **

"**So you guys are together?" Xander asked after a few moments of silence. "Uhm." Giles said removing his glasses and cleaning them. All the scoobies laughed at the gesture. "We were but let me start at the beginning." Giles started and the gang nodded.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**It all started on Buffy's 18th birthday when that ponce Quintin told Buffy that I had a father's love for her. After he left that day Buffy stayed and we talked about what had happened with the test and what not." "You mean the test where you almost got her and mom killed." Dawn snapped. "Dawnie." Buffy reprimanded. "Sorry." Dawn muttered. "It's quite alright Dawn I understand why you're angry with me I am still quite angry with myself about it." Giles said lowering his head. "Ru." Buffy said softly and Giles looked up at her. Buffy leaned in and kissed him. When they pulled away the gang was staring at them. **

"**Anyway." Giles blushed and the gang giggled. "Buffy and I talked all the way through the night that night and well into the next morning and that's when the question about what Quintin had said. Buffy had asked what he meant when he said that I had a father's love for her and after all the lying that I had done I didn't want to lie to her anymore so I told her that Quintin was only half right about what he said. That I love her but it is in no way how a father loves his children." Giles paused blushing again. Then continued. **

"**That caused Buffy to pull away for a little while. From what Buffy explained to me later it was during that time that she broke up with Angel and was dealing getting over him. Then there was the whole mayor and ascension thing so we didn't have time to talk until after you guys started college. But by then I had totally given up hope that we'd ever be together."**

"**The next thing I know she is dating that stupid poncy bugger." "Rupert." Buffy scolded. "Well he is." Giles muttered and Buffy just smirked at him. "Riley?" Willow questioned and Buffy nodded. "Giles is the reason Riley and I never really worked. Riley was a very poor substitute for Giles." Buffy interjected. "Damn straight." Buffy just glared at him. "Anyway after the pon... I mean after Riley left and just before Glory showed up Buffy came to me and we talked and while you don't need to know what exactly was said know that we became official that night. Then Glory came and with everything that happened. She broke up with me a few days before Dawn got kidnaped because of what the ritual entailed and what I said had to happen. And then everything happened with Glory and she you know and that was..." Giles trailed off looking away from all the scoobies. "Hey. Hey. None of that now. I'm ok well sorta. I'm here now aren't I." Buffy said trying to comfort her watcher. **

"**Wow that's wow." Xander gapped and the scoobies nodded in agreement. "Yeah I second that." Willow said watching the couple. "But Buffy you told me the reason you were breaking up with him was because." "Shush Dawnie." Buffy snapped at her sister and Giles looked at Buffy. "Buffy?" He questioned and Buffy just shook her head. "It's nothing don't worry about it now. It's done and over with so don't worry about it." Buffy said to Giles while glaring at her sister to keep quiet. Dawn just nodded and Giles frowned. **

"**So are you guys back together now?" Willow questioned and Giles just glanced at Buffy. "Well right now I think we should just focus getting Buffy back on her feet after." "Lying flat on my back." Buffy supplied getting a glare from everyone. "Oh glare all you want it's true." Buffy stated getting up off Giles lap and bolting back upstairs. Everyone watched her go with mixed emotions. Giles got up to follow her up when Dawn grabbed his arm. "Let me go you deal with them." Dawn said gesturing towards the other distraught teenagers. Giles just sighed and nodded.**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Chapter 5**

"**Buffy." Dawn called quietly opening Buffy's door. Dawn could see her sister huddled into a ball on her bed. "Oh Buffy." Dawn said stroking Buffy's hair. "I hate it here Dawnie. I'm sorry it's not you it's here in general. I was happy where I was Dawnie. I was at peace I knew everyone was safe and ok. And now everything is so hard. I can barely breathe here." Buffy finished sobbing in her sister's arms. "You were in heaven?" Dawn asked in a small voice and Buffy nodded. "Oh my poor Buffy." Dawn said holding her sister closer.** **After a few minutes Dawn pulled away from Buffy and stomped down stairs to hear Giles yelling at Willow and the rest of them. **

"**What were you thinking? You didn't even ask me what I thought?" Giles screamed at them. "Because we knew you wouldn't approve." Xander snapped back standing up to Giles. "You're damn right I wouldn't approve. Do you know what could have happened to you. Did you even think that maybe as a champion of the powers that she could've been somewhere nice and peaceful and not in hell?" Giles demanded. "We were careful doing the spell and what do you mean somewhere peaceful?" Xander asked in a soft voice. "Warriors like Buffy, champions don't end up in hell. They never end up in hell. You more then likely pulled Buffy out of a heavenly plane one of which she won't be able to return." Giles finished and sank into the couch. "Not return?" Buffy said in a small voice from the stairs. Everyone turned and looked at her. **

"**I thought you were asleep." Dawn said walking up next to Buffy. "I can't sleep that long and Giles woke me up. Not return?" Buffy questioned turning back to Giles. "I don't know luv." Giles said going over and picking Buffy up from where she sank onto the stairs and carrying her over to the couch. "It's believed that once you leave a heavenly dimension that you aren't allowed to go back but I'm not sure how true that is because well no one has been able to test that theory for obvious reasons." Giles said and Buffy just looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "But I want to go back." Buffy cried softly and Giles's heart broke for her. **

"**So it's true then? You were really in heaven." Xander asked not wanting to know the answer. "I'm not sure if it was heaven. All I know is that where ever it was I was happy. I knew that everyone was ok and that you were safe and I was at peace." Buffy finished so softly everyone had to strain to hear her. "Oh goddess." Willow mummbled and then rushed to the downstairs bathroom. Tara followed close behind her girlfriend to watch over her. Xander looked like someone just punched him and Anya looked like she was being trapped in the corner by a bunny. Buffy just watched all of her friends and couldn't take it anymore. She jumped off Giles's lap and bolted out the front door slamming it behind her. Giles, Xander, Anya, and Dawn all watched her go. A few minutes later Tara and Willow joined the remaining scoobies in the living room. "Where's Buffy." Tara asked softly. "She just ran out." Dawn said motioning towards the front door.**

"**I didn't know." Willow muttered softly. "No you didn't and you didn't even care to know. However that doesn't matter now. All that matters is making sure that Buffy is ok. So I say we split up and start looking for her." Giles said taking Dawn's hand and pulling her towards the door. The rest of the scoobies followed him out and then split into three teams to search for her.**

**Five hours later all three teams showed back up at the Summers house none had even caught a glimps of Buffy. "Any luck?" Giles asked and they all shook their heads no. "Damn." Giles muttered and Dawn wrapped her arms around Giles fighting back tears. Just as Giles was about to send everyone home the front door bust open. "Help!" Spike called from the door carrying a very hurt and unconscious slayer. "Spike what happened?" Dawn questioned and Spike shrugged. "I don't know one minute I'm watching reruns of Passions and the next something's banging upside my crypt. When I went out I saw the slayer fighting two graghen demons and wasn't fairing too well. After both were killed she just collapsed to the ground and wouldn't wake up." Spike finished looking at everyone. "We can't help her we need to get her to a hospital." Giles said taking the injured slayer out to his car.**


	6. Chapter 6

1**Chapter 6**

**As soon as they walked into the hospital Buffy was taken up to surgery leaving the gang to sit and wait. "Do you think she was trying to go back?" Dawn asked Giles softly. "I don't know luv. We won't know anything until we talk to her." Giles said pulling Dawn into his arms. "That's if we'll be able to talk to her." Dawn snapped bitterly afraid that she was going to lose her sister who she had just gotten back. "We will be able to talk to her Dawnie don't think like that." Giles reprimanded softly. "I'm sorry I can't help it." Dawn cried softly and Giles just held her and watched the other scoobies. Willow was looking horrible but he couldn't worry about her know. The love of his life might not survive the night and he just got her back. **

**Two hours later a doctor came out wearing scrubs. "Are you with Ms. Summers?" The doctor questioned and Giles stood. "Yes how is she?" Giles asked the doctor and the doctor sighed. "There was a lot of damage done. Three broken ribs on one side and four on the other, a punctured lung and some internal bleeding. Her right knee cap was completely shattered and her right leg was broken in two other places. She also has a concussion that may or may not cause memory loss. That's a wait and see until she wakes up which is also a touchy situation because the longer she's out the worse off she is." The doctor paused letting it all sink in. "Oh dear lord." Giles muttered cleaning his glasses. **

"**However there is at least a little good news." The doctor said getting everyone's attention. "And what's that?" Dawn asked softly. "The child is ok and very healthy." The doctor said and everyone just stared at him as if he had grown three heads. "Child?" Anya questioned. "Well yes she's about three months along." The doctor said with a frown. "And you said that the baby is ok." Dawn asked again. The doctor just nodded. "Wow." Xander muttered. "Can we see her?" Dawn asked and the doctor nodded. "They should be moving her to her own room soon and as soon as she's settled in a nurse will come and get you." The doctor finished. "Thank you doctor." Giles said almost absently as the doctor walked away. **

"**How is that possible?" Xander asked as the scoobies formed a circle after the doctor left. "She was dead three months ago." Xander questioned looking at Giles and Willow for the answers. Dawn looked around the circle nervously wonder if Buffy knew that she was still pregnant. Dawn slowly backed away from the circle hoping that no one would notice but she wasn't that lucky. "Dawn?" Giles questioned and Dawn looked panicked but was saved by a nurse coming to let them know that they could go and see Buffy. Buffy's pregnancy momentarily forgotten and Dawn out of the line of fire for the moment they all made their way up to Buffy's room. **


	7. Chapter 7

1**Chapter 7**

**They all gasped when they walked into the room Buffy didn't even look like herself. She had hoses and tubes running in and out of her. Dawn rushed over to her side and sat in the chair next to her sister. The gang slowly followed her over. Giles standing with his hand on Dawn's shoulder. She just looked up at him trying to get him to help her.**

**For the next three days there was always at least one scooby at Buffy's side at all times. It was after dark on the third day when Giles entered the hospital room to see Dawn reading to Buffy. Giles smiled at the sight the youngest Summers has grown up so much in the last few years. **

"**Dawn can I talk to you for a second?" Giles asked after a few minutes of watching the teen. "Sure Giles what's up?" Dawn asked nervously even though she was trying to hide it. "I want to know about the baby." Giles said bluntly and Dawn really started to get nervous. "I don't..." "Don't tell me you don't know because I know you do." Giles interrupted and Dawn just sighed. "Look Giles I love you but it's not my place to tell you. It's Buffy's baby so you will have to ask her and how she's still pregnant I don't know." Dawn said and then her eyes widened at what she just said and she mentally smacked herself. "Still pregnant? As in was pregnant before she died?" Giles questioned getting more pale by the second. **

"**Yeah I was." Buffy said softly from the bed. "Buffy!" Dawn shreeked and ran to Buffy's side. "I was so worried about you." Buffy just ducked her head. "Sorry to worry you Dawnie." Buffy said hugging her sister carefully avoiding getting wrapped up in the IV lines. "It's ok just don't do it again." Dawn scolded and Buffy just laughed. "I promise." Buffy said hugging Dawn again, then pulled away and looked at Giles. "I didn't mean to say anything." Dawn whispered. "It's ok Dawnie you did well. Can you give us a few minutes please." Buffy asked her younger sister who just nodded and turned and left. **


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8**

"**So it's true? You were pregnant before you died?" Giles asked taking the chair next to Buffy's bed. "Yes." Buffy admitted softly. "And you knew that you were pregnant when you jumped of that bloody tower?" Instead of answering verbally Buffy just nodded. **

"**Was it mine?" Giles asked and Buffy looked at him with hurt all over her face. "Of course it was yours. Whose else would it be?" Buffy snapped but Giles didn't take it. "Well I wouldn't know. I figured that I would be told if I fathered a child." Giles snapped right back but Buffy wouldn't back down. **

"**Well see Ripper I had planed to tell you but I kinda died. So you know far be it for my death to get in the way of anything." Buffy stated knowing instantly what Giles would say next. ****"That was your choice Buffy! You jumped off that bloody tower taking our baby with you." Giles screamed and Buffy flinched. She knew he was going to do it but it still hurt. **

"**Yeah I did and I would again. I have to save the world. What were you doing besides killing a human?" Buffy bit back and Giles stared at her. "How'd I know right? I saw you do it." Buffy said lowering her voice a little not wanting to draw attention to them. "Ru it had to be done. I'm not saying that I liked the choice but it had to be done. As much as I loved you and loved the baby I couldn't risk the entire world just to save me. Think about it if I didn't do what I did the baby wouldn't have had a world to come into." Buffy stated trying to get him to understand why she did what she did. **

"**You could've let Dawn go." Giles said and instantly knew it was a mistake. He looked at Buffy and saw the furry in her eyes. "Get out." Buffy said shooting daggers at Giles. "Buffy I..." "I said get out." Buffy interupted and Giles just sighed and left. As soon as the door closed behind Giles Buffy broke down crying and that's how Dawn found her ten minutes later.**

"**Buffy what happened? Where's Giles?" Dawn asked rushing over to Buffy. "He's gone. I kicked him out and I don't ever want to see him again." Buffy stated going abosolutly serious. "Oh Buffy." Dawn said softly as her sister broke down crying again. After a few more minutes Buffy pulled away and wiped her eyes. **

"**Buffy?" Dawn called softly not wanting to wake her sister if she were asleep but was dying to know. "Hmm." Buffy answered not opening her eyes. "Did Giles tell you?" Dawn asked hating to have to mention Giles's name. "Tell me what?" Buffy asked full attention now. "About the baby?" Buffy just gave her a questioning look. "Buffy the reason he found out that you were pregnant before was because," Dawn paused taking a breath. "Buffy you're pregnant now. Three months the doctors think." Dawn said and Buffy just stared at Dawn. "But that's not possible I was dead three months ago." Buffy stated blankly and Dawn nodded. "Yeah you where but when you died you were three months along." Dawn stated gently trying to give Buffy time for the news to sink in. "What am I going to do?" Buffy whispered softly to Dawn. "We'll get though this Buffy but for now it's been a long day you need sleep." Dawn said pulling the covers a little higher on Buffy. Buffy didn't say anything just laid there and tried to sleep.**


	9. Chapter 9

1**Chapter 9**

**Buffy was realeased from the hospital a few days later but to her friends seemed worse now then before she went in. "Welcome home Buffy." Dawn said helping Buffy upstairs and into her bed. With the broken leg and shattered knee she needed all the help she could get. "Now the doctor ordered bed rest for at least the rest of the week and I know that you're the slayer and don't need it that much but I say just take it anyway." Dawn said kissing her sister on the forehead then turned and left.**

**A week later and Buffy had only gotten out of the bed to use the bathroom and then went straight back to bed. Her ribs healed a day or so after she got home and her leg was out of the cast because she took it off herself. Dawn would bring Buffy something to eat but all Buffy would do would be take a bite or two and then push it away. Dawn was starting to get really worried about Buffy; she had stopped talking to everyone including Dawn. **

"**Hey Buff I have some news for you. We just got a phone call saying that Faith was released from prison and is coming here to take over duty as active slayer while you have the baby." Dawn told her sister. Buffy just looked at Dawn and nodded then went back to staring into space. Dawn was starting to get really worried about Buffy she had lost about ten pounds since she got out of the hospital and looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. "Buffy look at me." Dawn demanded and Buffy obayed. "You need to stop this. You haven't eaten a full meal in over a week and you have lost weight. That's not good for you or the baby. Now stop moping and come down and get something eat or I swear I will drag you out of that bed." Dawn finished and Buffy just looked at her a little shocked that her sister would talk to her like that. "Fine." Buffy said simply slowly getting out of bed and following Buffy downstairs. Her leg still bothered her but it was feeling much better.**

"**Buffy." Willow said excitedly at the sight of her best friend out of her room. Buffy just gave Willow a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "You hungry?" Willow questioned moving over to get something for Buffy to eat. Buffy looked at Dawn and sighed. Dawn just ignored it and poured Buffy a bowl of cereal then pushed it in front of her with a stern look. "Yes mommy." Buffy muttered. Dawn was about to reply when the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Dawn bounced to answer the door. **

"**Giles?" Dawn questioned quietly not wanting Buffy to hear her. "I know I'm not suppose to be here but I wanted to make sure that she was ok, to see if there was anything I could do." Giles said refusing to make eye contact with Dawn. "I don't know if you can do anything. I just now finally got her to get out of her room and come eat something. I think she's lost like ten pounds since she got out of the hospital**.**" Dawn filled Giles in. "Oh dear lord she's skinny enough and that's not good for the baby." Giles muttered mostly to himself. "I know. What did you do to her?" Dawn asked causing Giles to look away embarrassed . "We had an argument about the tower and jumping." "You told her that she should've let me jump instead of her?" Dawn interjected and Giles paled even more looking as if he might pass out. "Chill Giles I told her to let me go too. I tried to get around her but she pushed me out of the way. At least you didn't know that when she jumped to save you and the planet that she took the baby with her. I did and that's when I did this." Dawn said raising her selves to show Giles the razor marks. "Oh Dawn." Giles sighed pulling Dawn into his arms. "I'm sorry I should've found a better way." Giles apologized to Dawn holding her tight. They were broken from their hug by a loud bang in the kitchen followed by Willow's yell. "Buffy!" **


	10. Chapter 10 & 11

**chapter 10**

**Giles and Dawn pulled apart and rushed into the kitchen to find Buffy on the floor. "What the hell happened?" Giles demanded of Willow. Willow looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't know she was sitting there eating her cereal and then the next thing I know is she's on the floor." Willow stated frantically. "Willow call an ambulance." Dawn instructed Willow who rushed to do so. "Buffy luv come on stay with me." Giles whispered to her while checking for any physical injuries, but not finding any. "What's wrong with her?" Dawn asked panicked. **

**"Nothing is wrong with me Dawnie I just got dizzy." Buffy groaned out not opening her eyes. "That's what you get for not eating for over a week." Dawn scolded making Buffy duck her head. "Yeah well I wasn't hungry." Buffy said defensively. "It doesn't." "Dawn let it go for right now we just have to make sure she's ok." Giles interrupted her. "You're right."Dawn said and hugged Buffy closer. "I'm just worried about you." Dawn told her sister. "I know Dawnie and I'm sorry I don't mean to make you worry." Buffy told Dawn truthfully. "I know you didn't but I still want you to go and get checked out." Dawn told her sister firmly. "I'll be fine Dawn." Buffy said sitting up. **

**"I think you should listen to her and go get checked out." Giles said quietly. Buffy snapped her head around to look at him. "Why do you care and why are you even here? I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again." Buffy snapped at him. " I know I am sorry I didn't mean to inturupt anything I just stopped by to ask Dawn how you were doing and I heard Willow scream so I came to see what happened." Giles explained while polishing his glasses. "Well now you've seen you can go now." Buffy said coldly. Giles sighed but didn't object, instead just nodded and stood. "Of course I apologize for interfering and being concerned about the woman I love."Giles said then turned and left. Buffy just watched him go with tears in her eyes.**

**"Buffy!" Dawn snapped at her sister. Buffy just looked at her. "He was worried about you and just wanted to make sure that you where alright why are you being such a heartless bitch?" Dawn asked her as Willow joined them. " The ambulance is on it's way." She told the sisters.** **"I was not being a heartless bitch I told you that I didn't want to see him and yet you let him in anyway." Buffy yelled at Dawn totally ignoring Willow. "He did really come to see you he came to see me and when Willow yelled we came running you know an instinct someone we love is in trouble we go and see what is happening and how we can help." Dawn said calmly not wanting to fight with Buffy. "You need to stay away from him he's dangerous." Buffy said adminatly. Willow and Dawn both looked at Buffy as if she had grown three heads. "Dangerous? Giles is not dangerous and he wouldn't hurt me... This is what it's about. The reason you wont talk to him and wont see him." Dawn said finally understanding her sister. "What are you talking about?" Buffy asked playing dumb. "The whole tower thing. How he said that you should've let me jump to save you and the baby. He told me he told you that and you know what I totally agree with him. It should've been me and not you and definitely not a pregnant you." Dawn finished and just as Buffy was about to respond there was a knock on the door the paramedics where there. **

Chapter 11

"What's taking so long? I want to go home." Buffy asked Willow who just shrugged. They had been waiting for the doctor to come and release Buffy for over three hours now. "I don't know honey I'll go find out." Willow said then left.

As Willow approached the nurses station she noticed all the commotion. "Excuse me." Willow said trying to get the nurse's attention. "How can I help you miss?" The nurse asked when she finally noticed Willow standing there. "My friend is down in room 311 and was wondering when she was getting released. Another nurse came in over three hours ago and told her that the doctor would be in in a few minutes to release her. So what's going on?" Willow finished while the nurse looked up Buffy's record on the computer. "I'm sorry for the delay but there was a bad car accident a couple hours ago. A car got side swiped by a runaway semi." The nurse said sadly. "Is the person ok?" Willow asked horrified. "We're not sure and we can't get a hold of his next of wait what's the name of your friend again?" The nurse asked while looking up the driver's file. "Buffy Summers." Willow said nervously. "Oh boy." The nurse said. "What? What is it?" Willow asked frantically. "What did you say your name was?" The nurse asked cautiously. "Willow Rosenburg." Willow said softly. "Ms. Rosenburg we were trying to get a hold of you and Ms. Summers."Willow paled at this. "Why?" She asked finally. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but it was Mr. Giles who was in the car that got hit by the semi." The nurse informed Willow. "Oh my goddess how is he? Is he?" Willow trailed off grabbing hold of the counter. "He's in surgery now but it's not looking good. I'll inform the doctors that you're here and we'll let you know when we find something out." The nurse told Willow. All Willow could do was nod and then turned and went back to Buffy's room.

"Willow there you are what took... What's wrong Will? Is it something with the baby?" Willow shook her head no but still didn't say a word just walked across the room and sank on the bed next to Buffy. "Willow what is it you're scaring me." Willow looked at Buffy at that. "Buffy it's Giles." Those three words caused Buffy any ability to breath. "What? What happened?" She gasped out. "He was in a car accident." Willow said pausing trying to collect herself. "He was side swiped by a semi."


End file.
